


Screeching and Singing

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It may be a long time coming, but Angemon believes Ba'almon will become a warrior of the Goddess at last.





	

I await the moment we stand together.  
I await the moment our locked blades sing  
instead of screech of power  
against power – and they screech that now, as our blades  
cross and lock. Your eyes screech  
that too, though how I wish they would not.

Still, I can see that turmoil too. You realise your deficit  
and you ask, but no-one on this world or off it can answer  
with words alone, and there is no stage yet to show you.  
Perhaps one day, the answer will shine on a battlefield,  
your battlefield, and then…  
We'll stand beside each other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a8 - exactly 100 words poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
